Things Change
by maszatka
Summary: Things change but sometimes they need a catalyst. This time it's an other woman and Lucas himself. This fic is one of my ideas for ending the Luddy-arc. .:::. Huddy - what else?;
1. Chapter 1

**This story is inspirated by Maya's thread. I wanna say thank to Lisa, Maya and Fabi for the supporting. You are very nice to me!  
And of course it's for Kim as well who is the best english teacher ever, my crazy twin and a really close friend of mine. :)**

* * *

The ballroom of Westin Princeton Hotel was full of people: doctors, nurses and of course the rich people who donated a lot of money to the hospital.

House usually didn't like these events but this night was different. The last few months were really hard for him: his breakdown, the detox, Cuddy's hook up with Lucas.. It was just too much. Tonight, he just wanted to have some fun.

So he was there, standing in the doorway with his best friend and two beautiful women.

"Do you want a drink?" Wilson asked the ladies.

"Sure." Nora said smiling.

"It would be nice." the blonde woman answered whose right forearm was resting on House**'**s left one.

"I'll bring the drinks, you just find a table." House said and limped away towards the bar.

"Two margaritas and two glassof scotch, please." he said to the barman.

The guy nodded then poured out the whiskeys and started to mix the coctails. House was looking at his friend who was walking around the ballroom and desperately tried to find a table but he wasn't successful so far.

"I'm helping with those." House heard from behind his back and he turned to face the owner of the voice.

"Hey, House." Lucas welcomed him.

House nodded. "Thank you, but I can take care of them by myself."

But Lucas ignored him. He took the drinks and started to walk towards Wilson. He saw him earlier with the two women and he was very curious who they were.

When the coctails were ready, House took them and followed Lucas. When he reached them the greeting part was already over and Wilson held his glass in his hand. After House had given the coctails to the ladies, he stretched out his hand to take his own scotch from Lucas.

"So, where are you sitting?" Lucas asked Wilson and gave the glass to House.

"Actually.. we are still looking for a table." Wilson answered.

"Well.. there is a lot of room at ours. You should join us." He offered because he thought House was really over Cuddy and he wanted her to see it too.

"I don't think.. " House started but Lucas interrupted him.

"Oh, come on.." he tried his best "there isn't any free place and you don't want to stand during the whole night, do you?"

House looked at Wilson who made a face that confirmed Lucas wasn't lying - the room was full.

"Lead us." House said.

* * *

Cuddy was wearing a long lightblue spaghetti-strapped evening dress with a V-cut. It was fitting her body well. Her hair was pinned up but some curly locks were hanging down randomly. She was wearing a silver necklace with a crystal pendant and matching earings.

She was sitting at an 8-seater table and talking to one of the most generous sponsors of the hospital. She was immersed in the conversation so deeply that she didn't notice when they arrived.

"I've brought some company." Lucas said.

Cuddy turned around and froze. For a few minutes nobody spoke. It was Wilson who broke the silence.

"Hey Cuddy. Let me introduce Nora. She is our neighbour.." he started to smile ".._and _my girlfriend."

Cuddy was surprised first because she didn't know Wilson has a girlfriend but then stood up, stepped forward and offered her hand to the woman.

"I'm Lisa." Cuddy smiled at her "Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too." Nora said and returned the smile.

Cuddy stepped closer to the other woman who was standing next to House. Cuddy was checking her quickly. She was a bit taller than her. She had a low cut black dress that ended right above her knees and her blonde locks were falling freely to her shoulders.

The woman didn't wait for House to introduce her, she gave her hand to Cuddy instead.

"Nice to meet you, Lisa. My name is Mira. I'm Greg's attendant."

House put his hand on Mira's waist and looked at Cuddy. "Actually.." he said smiling "she is my date."

There was silence for a few minutes again. This time it was Lucas who spoke first.  
"Mr. Westwood.." he looked at the man who was sitting at the table but when he heard his name he rose up. "We've heard the ladies' name but you maybe haven't met dr Wilson.." he said and nodded towards Wilson "and dr House yet."

"Nice to meet you." the man said and the two friends nodded towards him.

"Well.." Lucas continued "since everybody knows each other we could sit down now."

"I support this idea" Mira said and stepped to one of the chairs. But before she could pull it out House was there and did it himself.

"Thank you, Greg." Mira smiled and took her place. House sat down to her right and the others followed their lead.  
Except Mr. Westwood who went to search his wife instead.

"So.." Cuddy looked at Mira "where have you met?"

"At the cooking course." she answered and gave a smile to House but then turned to back to Cuddy and continued. "One day we were familiarizing us with the french gastronomy. We had to make "canard a l'orange". It's roast duck with orange sauce in English." she added when she realized that maybe they didn't speak French. "You know it's a very difficult meal. But Greg has a very good sense to the cooking, he was the only one who could make it perfectly. So I walk to him and asked for his help. And from the next class we was cooking together.. He's showed me some tricks."

She smiled at House mischievously and he smiled back at her. Then Mira leaned into a kiss but before she could do it.. "I'm the Dean of Medicine." Cuddy said out of the blue and Mira froze. There was only a few centimeters between her and House's mouth. Everybody turned to Cuddy but she ignored their surprised faces and continued "I lead a hospital. You know, it's a lot of responsibility."

"Okay, it was a bit weird." Wilson whispered to his friend. who was already grinning ear to ear because he actually found Cuddy's behavior very amusing.

"And Mira.. what's your profession?"

Mira was still a bit confused but she didn't want to be impolite so she answered.

"I'm a party planner."

"I bet it's a really hard job as well." Cuddy said with a sarcastic tone in her voice.

Mira didn't take it but House did. "Yeah, it is.." he said and waited for Cuddy to look at him then continued "..but don't worry, she still knows how to party." He winked at Cuddy who got the hint and made a grimace but didn't say anything. Of course except her, nobody knew what that sentence really meant.

It was a relief for everyone when the band started to play. When Nora heard the song she got to her feet and asked Wilson to join her on the dancefloor. Mira looked at House who was still holding Cuddy's gaze.

"Shall we dance?" she asked and started to rise.

"Sure." He said, drank a sip from his scotch then stood up, gave a last smile to Cuddy and followed Mira to the dancefloor.

"Do you wanna dance?" Lucas turned to Cuddy.

"Actually.. I'm not well."

"Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, I'm just tired and have a headache." She said and turned her gaze from the leaving House to her boyfriend.

"I'll bring you a painkiller." He stood up but she stopped him.

"No, thanks. I just wanna go home."

"Okay, then let's go." He smiled, took her hand and they started to walk towards the exit.


	2. Chapter 2

They were silent during the whole ride. Lucas was driving the car and he tried to make eye contact with her at every trafic light but she wasn't looking in his direction. It's not like she tried to avoid his gaze, she was just staring out of the window lost in her thoughts.

Once they were at home Cuddy hung her coat in the hall then disappeared into the living room.

"Do you want a drink? Or a painkiller?" Lucas asked going to the kitchen.

"No, thank you."

Lucas took a bottle of water from the fridge and followed her. He found Cuddy sitting on the left side of the couch. He went there and sat down next to her on the armrest then opened the bottle and drank a few sips from the water. She was busy trying to take off her jewelery but she couldn't manage to unhook her necklace.

"Could you help me, please?" she asked.

"Of course." he said and put the bottle on the coffee table. He leaned closer to her and took the fastener between his fingers. "You know, I'm very good when it comes to unhooking things." he said defiantly but Cuddy didn't react. She wasn't in that mood and his smile disappeared when he realized it.

"What's wrong? You are so silent since we left the party." he asked offering the necklace to her.

"I already said it's just my head." she answered rubbing nervously her temples but when she noticed it was a bit harsh she added "it's really nothing."

"Well.." he put his hands on her shoulders "maybe I can help." he said and started to massage her.

"Oh, God.. "

"Do you like it?" he smiled at the back of her neck.

"Oh Lucas, it's so good.."

Lucas' smile became broader hearing her reaction. "You know, you were the most beautiful woman tonight."

"In your opinion.." she mumbled.

"Pardon?" he asked because he didn't hear it.

"I said thank you."

"By the way.. the party was really good. You did a great job with the organizing."

"Yeah, it's been pretty good until House appeared. I don't understand why he was there. I mean he doesn't even like these charity parties."

"Maybe because he needed some fun and he had a date as well so.."

"Yeah, he did." she added with a scornful tone.

"You don't like her, do you?" he asked still massaging her back then added "She seemed very nice though."

Cuddy ignored his remark and continued "And besides.. what can they talk about? Cooking? Hhh.. It can be very interesting" she said sarcastically.

"They don't have to talk about it, they can do it together. I'm sure it's very hot. Well.. okay, not the cooking part but the sex after that.. on the counter.. I fantasize a lot about it."

Cuddy turned her head and stared at him with wide opened eyes. When Lucas saw her face he added "I mean not about House and Mira having sex."

Cuddy was still looking at him. Studying him she tried to decide if he was joking but he seemed serious. She closed her eyes for a minute then shaked her head.

"Nevermind." she said and continued her previous monologue.

"She is not even House's type. She is too.. soapy. He doesn't even like the blondies. And that dress.. It was too short. It wasn't a coctail party for God's sake!"

"Actually.. I think she was very hot. Those blonde locks and that low cut dress, wow! I should put her in my sex fantasies." he said with dreaming eyes and a mischievous smile but then he looked at Cuddy and his face became serious. "I mean I wouldn't think of her when I have sex with you."

Cuddy opened her mouth in shock and furrowed her brow. Lucas realized he made a mistake and tried to correct.

"I'm just joking." he said but Cuddy wasn't sure of it at all and she puckered her brows even more.

"By the way.. " he continued "it seems he likes this woman very much. I think we've really got his blessing. He was acting like an adult. Hey, he's accepted my invitation without punching me in the face." Lucas said jokingly but Cuddy didn't find it so funny.

"Well speaking about that.. " she stood up "it was a bad idea." she answered and went to the fireplace.

Lucas was looking at her with a surprised face. "Sorry.. I just thought that since he is over you now.." he started but couldn't finish.

"He is not over me." she turned towards him "He just pretends he is. It was just a show. I mean he pulled even the chair out for her. Seriously?! It's so not House!" she became more frustrated.

"Well.. maybe this Mira is really good for him."

"Trust me, I know him. He is up to something." that said she turned back towards the fireplace.

Lucas got up, walked to her and embraced her waist from behind.

"Well.. no matter what.. he can do nothing to separate us because our relationship is strong enough, right?" he asked with some doubt in his voice.

"Of course he can't." she turned to him and gave him a quick peck on the lips then turned her head back forward.

He pulled her closer. "I've.." he kissed her right shoulder softly "got.." another kiss but this time it landed on her neck "an idea." He planted a last kiss on her earlobe and stayed there speaking barely audibly. "I'm going to make a bath and then come back for you."

"I don't know." she said hesitantly "I'm really tired."

"Oh, come on, Lise! It's a scientifically proven fact that the water can ease the stress."

She smiled at his remark "Fine."

Lucas kissed her right cheek and went to the bathroom. He plugged the cork in, turned the tap on and went to the bathroom cabinet to choose the perfect bath oil. He picked the one with rose aroma because it fitted to the foam bath she used. He added them to the water then searched some candles and put them on the edge of the bathtub. He turned the tap off and went back to the living room but he didn't find her there so he started to call her.

"Lisa.." he hasn't got any answer so he tried again "Lisa.."

"In Rachel's room."

"The bath is waiting for you." he yelled but because she didn't answer, he departed toward Rachel's room.

He didn't understand why she was there since Rachel spent the whole weekend with Cuddy's mother. Once he reached the room he stood at the doorway and saw her walking up and down in the room.

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah.. I'm just wondering if House is still at the party. I hope that jerk won't insult any of the sponsors."

"Lisa, for God's sake. Can you stop, please?" he asked a bit irritably.

"Oh, of course. Sorry." she said and stopped.

"I didn't mean the walking." He said quietly but a bit resignedly. She didn't hear him so just continued.

"Maybe I should call Wilson. House is able to create a making out show in front of everyone." she said and started to walk again. Not like she wanted to annoy Lucas but because she was very frustrated.

"Okay Lisa, it's enough." he said a bit louder than he wanted.

Cuddy froze at his voice and looked at him for the first time since he's come into the room.

"I know I'm not as smart as House but I'm not that moron either. I knew you loved him when you offered me the job but I also believed you've closed this House thing in yourself and tried to move on. I saw you've changed because you were opened with me. You let me in and I hoped it could work between us."

"Of course it can Lucas because I want this" she tried to convince him. Or.. maybe herself.

"Yeah.." he sighed "I know you want this but it's not what you need." he looked at her for some negation but he didn't get any. "Damn!" lowered his head and began to rub his neck forcefully.

"Lucas, I.." she started to speak and made a step towards him but she stopped when he looked up at her and continued.

"Lisa, I'm your boyfriend and practically we are living together for two months but I still feel like I would be the third person in this love triangle."

"Lucas, it's not true!" she protested.

"He was your priority at the beginning but I've reassured myself that it's just because we haven't known each other so well as you and House. And then you started to ignore him and it went quit well till tonight. I thought I could exile him from your heart but it's pretty impossible, right?" he asked with a bittersweet smile but since it wasn't a real question he didn't wait for any answer.

Cuddy didn't know what to do. She was just standing there and tried to grasp what he's just said.

"You know he was wrong. He said 832 was the limit but the truth is that there will always be a chance for him. No matter what."

Cuddy looked at him with a guilty face but didn't say a word.

"It's okay." he tried to ease the awkwardness. "I mean it's not but it's not so surprising after all."

Lucas saw she was totally confused. He thought it was because she didn't get what he meant so he continued.

"House is far not the perfect man but God knows why he is the one for you." he paused for a few moments "Lisa.. You deserve to be happy and so do I. I don't want to waste my time for someone who loves somebody else. So I think.." he took a deep breath "i think it would be better if we didn't force this relationship."

"I'm so sorry Lucas. It's so.. I.. I don't know what to say.." she whispered with a trembling voice.

Lucas stared at her and she could see in his eyes that he was sad but absolutely sure what he was doing.

"Damn.." he made a grimace "I knew I should have left when he asked me." he said and left the room.

Cuddy couldn't believe it's really happened to her. It was so unexpected. She felt like Alice in Wonderland. This whole situation seemed so unreal. It gave her a start when she heard the voice of the opening door. She hurried into the hallway yelling.

"Lucas!"

He stopped and turned back waiting for more but she didn't say anything. She was just looking at him with an apologizing gaze.

"I'm coming over tomorrow to pick up my stuff." he said and stepped out of the house.

Cuddy was staring at the door for a few minutes. She couldn't believe Lucas has left her. But it was more confusing that she wasn't sad or desperate. She just.. felt guilty and she didn't know what to make of it.

_I think I really need that relaxing bath_. She thought and started to walk towards the bathroom.


	3. Chapter 3

**So it's the final chapter of the story - a roller coaster ride for them. I hope it was worth the wait.**

**

* * *

**

She was lying in the tub with closed eyes. There were candles everywhere and the air was full of _rose fragrance__._ It was the tiny island of calmness. She wasn't thinking, her head was totally empty. It was like every tension would have left her body in the moment she got into the tub. It was so relaxing she would have prefered to stay there forever. But the water was getting cold none the less she added some hot water more times and she also realized she had to get out if she didn't want to fall asleep right there.  
So she restrained herself, stood up and wrapped herself in the towel. When her skin was all dry, she blew out the candles and went to the bedroom. She put her nightie on, slipped under the cover and closed her eyes.

_God, this bath was really good. Lucas was right. _She thought, smiling at first but her smile disappeared because his name brought the memory of the night back into her mind.

Her eyes suddenly opened up and she stared at the ceiling. Lucas' disappointed face came first in her mind followed by guilt. But the feeling went away as fast as it came to give its place to a more powerful feeling and to someone else's face.

She saw House's self-satisfied grin in front of her eyes: "don't worry, she still knows how to party."

"That son of a b***h!" she said out loud and tightened the edge of the blanket.

The events of the night were running in front of her eyes like a movie. House with that blondie... the history of their first meeting... the picture of them almost kissing...  
It was so vivid and frustrating. She wanted to banish those memories and she decided she will. So she turned to her side and closed her eyes again. But about a minute later she sat up suddenly.

"Damn it!" she whispered furiously and reached for her phone.

She dialed Wilson's number but to her greatest surprise his phone was switched off.

"Great!" she said and threw the phone on the mattress.

* * *

She was standing in front of his door and knocked nervously. It took him a while to limp to the door and Cuddy almost changed her mind. _Maybe it wasn't a good idea_ she thought but when she heard House reached the door, she knew there were no _takesy__-__backsies._

"Oh, look at her! Whom did the wind bring here at this late hour?" Propping against the jamb House leant out of the door and looked around.

"Where did you leave your boyfriend?"

"That's not your business." she said irritably.

"Okay." he said and started to close the door. He died to know what has happened but he couldn't give up on his new strategy. He had to seem indifferent. It's worked tonight after all. Till this evening it really seemed there wasn't any chance for them so he decided it was about time to step over her. But after Cuddy's first reaction to Mira things didn't seem so hopeless anymore, and the fact she came here without her boyfriend was even more promising.

"House." She stopped the closing door with her left hand. "Let me in."

"Sorry, but I have other plans for tonight."

Cuddy tried to look into the apartement but she couldn't see anything because his body prevented her to do it.  
House noticed her action and stepped away from the doorway a bit, smiling at her curiosity. When Cuddy became aware of his movement, she looked at him with a totally confused face.

"I just thought it makes the spying easier." He smiled at her broadly.

Cuddy blushed when she realized he caught her but stepped in anyway.

"Yeah, you should do it with more discretion." He said and closed the door behind her. "Ask your boy toy, I'm sure he will teach you some tricks gladly."

When he mentioned Lucas, Cuddy got angry. She remembered everything Lucas has said before he broke up with her. She just couldn't stand it anymore and she overwhelmed House with her rage.

"You son of a b***h! You ruined everything!"

"What are you talking about?" He asked with an innocent voice.

"Don't pretend you don't know what I am talking about."

"I have no idea."

Cuddy knew he was pretending and she's had enough of the games.

"You just wanted to make me jealous."

"It's obvious." he said and nodded. "The better question is.." he said and looked straight in her eyes curiously "what YOU want."

"Hahh! You just admitted you were just buggering me around all night." Cuddy tried to evade the question.

"And you just admitted you are in love me." Not waiting for her reaction he continued. "These are facts but I still didn't get my answer yet."

"I didn't say I was jealous, I said you tried to make me." She answered him challenging.

"Well.. words are needless because your actions speak for themselves."  
"I'm the dean of medicine" he imited Cuddy's voice and started to smile.

"It's not funny."

"Actually, it was." His smile became broader "You are soo jealous Cuddy.." he said and stepped closer to her so their faces were only a few centimeters away from each other's.

"It's pretty obvious. I'm wondering why Lucas didn't notice it yet. I thought he is a smart guy."

Cuddy lowered her gaze to the ground so House couldn't see her face.

"What?" Cuddy didn't answered, she was just staring at her shoes stubbornly. "Oh my God!" He said when he finally decoded her acting. "He did, didn't he? So that's why he isn't panting after you like an over-excited teenage boy. Troubles in Paradise?" He asked and didn't even try to hide his amused smile.

Cuddy looked at him. "We are not together anymore." She said angrily. "Are you happy now?" He couldn't decide what he saw in her eyes.

"Well.. it depends.." he said with a serious voice "Are you?" He searched her face curiously.

Cuddy's features became friendlier but she was also surprised because she didn't wait for this answer.

"I don't know." she said quietly and lowered her head. "I mean... it was good that he helped me with Rachel but.."

"It's not enough..." he finished her sentence and she looked up suddenly. "but you are not brave enough to admit it to yourself." He added and stepped closer to her. She didn't move because she became numbed with his closeness.

"Yeah, I'm an idiot for not jumping into a relationship with someone who has hurt me more times than everybody else, altogether." She said sarcastically.

"Well... the fact that you've forgiven me everytime is telling a lot about you." He stated smiling broadly. Maybe because she didn't get use to the new House yet, maybe because she felt caught, she misread his smile as a confident one.

"Just go to hell!" She yelled and turned to leave but he grabbed her forearm and made her turn towards him.

"Trust me, Cuddy, I'm already there." He said with a broken voice then turned around and started to limp into the kitchen. She stared at his back confusedly for a few seconds but then followed him.

He rested against the counter and stared at the floor in front of him. Once Cuddy was there he took a deep breath and started to speak quetly.

"After spending those six months in Mayfield I thought it can't be worse... but I was wrong. Watching you with Lucas was far worse than that... It was worse than the failed Ketamin treatment.. and even worse than loosing Wilson... Because those were hard as well but I always knew you were there to help me get over those things." He paused for a second like he would have hesitated to say it or not but finally he added with a dry voice. "But you are not with me anymore." He waited a bit but since he didn't get any answer he looked up at her.

Her eyes were waterly but she didn't cry. When her eyes met his, she spoke. "Believe or not those six months were a living hell for me as well." Her voice was trembling. I was desperate and scared.

"Yeah, I bet you were he said sarcastically "and there wasn't any other way to handle this than sleeping with Lucas." He wasn't actually mad at her but when it came to his feelings he was more familiar with the sarcastic remarks than the honest ones. Unfortuntely Cuddy wasn't in the mood to analyse his acting.

"Screw you!" she yelled at him. "You didn't even call me or let me visit but I was still waiting for you." her voice faltered but she didn't let herself cry. Not till she didn't say everything she wanted to. So she took a deep breath to calm a bit then continued.  
"And big news, House: Lucas and I were not together when you were at Mayfield! And when you came back I went to you because I thought you've changed enough and were ready to talk about us but I was wrong and actually I have had enough of waiting for you forever."

Once she finished she was breathing fast and tears started to roll down on her face. She was staring at him who started to limp to her. Once he was as close as possible without touching her body with his he spoke.

"It was about time. Even an elephant learns faster." He said, trying to ease the tension but she wasn't smiling.

"I hate you." she hissed with tearful eyes.

"Yeah, I know." He answered with the same tone and wiped her tears away. Then he leaned over her and captured her lips softly. Cuddy just stood there first, let him do what he did but then she couldn't stand anymore. She clasped his neck and kissed him back, opening her mouth for his tongue. House didn't need any more incentive, he broke into her mouth and their tongues started to fight for dominance.  
After about a minute it was House who broke the kiss but just for planting soft kisses on the left side of her neck. He started it below her ear and moved down to her shoulders with tiny soft kisses. She bowed her head to right letting him more space, and he slid his hands down to her hips on both sides.

"You smell differently. Is that rose?"

"Uhhum." She murmured with closed eyes.

"What's happened to the citrus one?" He asked between two kisses.

"I've changed."

"Aw.. logical." He said not pausing his actions. "New life, new foam bath..."

His hands still on her hips Cuddy stepped back and stared at him with an anxious glare. She didn't want an other fight, she has had enough of them for this night. When he saw her reaction he understood what she thought.

"Relax Cuddy!" He said smiling and took her hands in his. "Actually, I am amazed that you could stand it this long."

"You mean... with Lucas?" She raised her eyebrows.

"No." He was laughing lightly but then his face became serious again. "I thought you gave up on me after the boob-grabbing incident."

She lowered her head looking at their hands between them.

"Yeah, I think I should have done that." She looked up at him with a bittersweet smile on her face and this time it was House's turn to look scared.

"The desk was my apology. You know I took care of your old desk, dont you?" he asked half jokingly because he was sure Cuddy knew it came from him.

"Yeah, and of the hooker as well." She hit back.

"Ahh..." he lowered his head and rubbed the back of his neck. "I counted on you to come there after you've noticed the desk." He said raising his head. "She was just a tool for pushing you away." he said honestly.

"Well... in this case your plan worked perfectly." She answered with a hurtful tone.

They were just locking eyes for a few seconds. It was House who broke the silence.

"By the way... speaking about dirty tricks... that turkey sandwich was a good one."

"You kinda deserved that."

"Yeah, I know."

"But.. apart from this it was mean and I.." she started but he interrupted her.

"Just let's say we are quits, okay? " Cuddy smiled at him lightly. "So, can I take it as a deal?"

"You can." She answered barely audibly with shining eyes.

House grabbed her waist with his both hands and pulled her into his arms for the second time on that night.


End file.
